


Winter Wonderland

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, F/M, Friendship/Love, Haldir needs more love, I couldn't resist making a reference to Frozen, Mischievous elves, Multi, OMG why did I write this?, Oneshot, Orophin and Rúmil should stop ruining romantic moments, Poor Haldir, Sibling Love, Sledding, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothlórien has become a winter wonderland for the very first time and you are determined to show your love Haldir just how much fun snow can be. And for that, you were going to need the help of two of your favorite elleons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I was being random today when this idea popped in my head suddenly, so I'm not sorry I wrote this bucket of absolutely overly sweet tooth-rotting fluffy fun! <3  
> P.S.: This is written from 3rd person POV - enjoy! :D

**Let's all take a moment to appreciate this gorgeous hunk of a Lothlórien Marchwarden because let's face it - Haldir is just so... MMMH <3**

** **

~~**I just wanna hug him and keep him in my pocket so badly;** ~~ **Seriously, Haldir needs a lot more love <3**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Haldir groggily awoke to someone shaking him gently by his shoulders and cracked his eyes open with a tired groan to see his wife and soul mate Faendes hovering over him with an excited smile on her lips. Through his sleep-hazed mind, he could distinguish Faendes wearing the thick silver coat trimmed with white wolf fur that he presented to her as a courting gift two centuries ago - that coat had become Faendes' absolute favorite article of clothing when the days turned cold.

 

 

"Quel amrun, Haldir, meleth nîn!", she greeted happily as she planted a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

"Mani naa ta, Faendes? What has gotten you so excited this early in the morning?", Haldir sighed as he lazily draped a strong arm around Faendes' slender waist. "I finished last night's patrol late and I'm exhausted..."

 

"I know, meleth, but I need you to come and see this right away!", Faendes exclaimed as she tugged at his wrist.

 

"Is Lothlórien under attack?", Haldir's sleepy voice was muffled by his pillow as he rolled over face-down onto the bed.

 

"No, of course not--"

 

"Then please let me sleep.", Haldir said gruffly as he buried himself under the quilts and dozed off quickly.

 

Faendes hopped off the bed and crossed her arms with a cute pout as she looked at her husband's sleeping form. How was she going to get him out of their talan to come out and enjoy Lothlórien today?

It was then that a brilliant plan suddenly popped into her head, but she first needed some help and she knew just the two elleons who could do just that...

 

* * *

 

 

"Yee! Tua amin!"

 

Haldir instantly sat up in bed when he heard Faendes scream and shot out of the blankets.

 

"Faendes?!"

 

"Haldir!"

 

"Hang on, Faendes!", the normally composed Marchwarden of Lothlórien started to panic as he hurriedly slipped on his grey uniform and burst out of the talan, flying down the spiraling staircase and into the clearing.

 

"Faendes?!", Haldir shouted worriedly, looking around for his beloved.

 

"Sii'!"

 

_**SMACK!!!** _

 

Haldir was taken completely by surprise as three snowballs instantly smashed into his face, knocking him off balance into a heap of snow. Familiar cackles rang in his ears and he looked up to see Faendes and his younger brothers Orophin and Rúmil emerge from behind a large mallorn tree. As Haldir sat up recovering from his initial daze, he noticed that Lothlórien was completely blanketed in pure white snow while snowflakes continued to float down on them.

 

 

 

So this was what Faendes wanted to show him? It truly was beautiful, but couldn't she have picked a better way to get him out of the talan for this?

 

Getting up to his knees, Haldir gathered a clump of snow in his bare hands and shaped it into a ball calmly.

 

"Rima ten'ta!", Orophin shouted in realization and the mischievous trio scattered immediately.

 

Haldir reared back and launched the soft projectile at the back of Rúmil's head, smacking the target head-on as the elleon fell down face-first into the snow with a surprised yelp. The normally serious Marchwarden laughed in amusement as he gathered another snowball in his hands and pelted poor Rúmil repeatedly who was unable to stop his brother's attacks.

 

"Tampa, toron!", Rúmil shielded his face and pleaded, but he was laughing.

 

"Never mess with Haldir o Lórien!", Haldir laughed as he finally stopped and helped his youngest brother up to his feet.

 

"Yes, yes.", Rúmil rolled his eyes playfully and shook clumps of snow from his hair and body.

 

"Now let's go find Orophin and Faendes.", Haldir said as he trudged through the snow with Rúmil stealthily.

 

The two elleons searched all around Lothlórien when they came to another clearing to find Faendes placing a large snowball on top of two larger snowballs while Orophin stuck two long twigs in the sides of the middle snowball before inserting two similar pebbles into the top snowball for eyes.

 

"What are you two doing?", Haldir blinked.

 

"Do you want to build a snowman?~", Faendes sang playfully as she turned to face the two brothers with a childish grin.

 

"A snowman? I wanna make one too!", Rúmil declared loudly before he sprung into action, rolling another snowball about quickly.

 

While Orohpin and Rúmil set about making another snowman, Haldir scooped Faendes into his arms and hugged her close to him, their breaths coming out in puffs of smoke and mingling together.

 

"Meleth nîn, you have been very naughty tricking me like that.", Haldir said in a dangerously low tone as his large hands rested on Faendes' waist.

 

"Well, how else was I supposed to get you out of bed and enjoy the snow?", Faendes giggled as she turned herself around to face her husband and placed her hands on his broad chest gently. "You were complaining that you were tired and didn't want to get up."

 

"You could have asked nicely.", Haldir whispered as he brought their faces closer so that their lips were brushing against each other.

 

"GET A ROOM!", Orophin and Rúmil chorused.

 

"Stop interrupting our moment!", Haldir complained as he hugged Faendes closer to him in a possessive embrace.

 

Faendes rolled her eyes with a playful smile and pulled Haldir's head down by his golden braids to silence him with a sweet, deep kiss, the initiation of the bold action making Orophin to wolf-whistle loudly in amusement and Rúmil to pretend-gag in disgust as he turned away from the intimate scene.

 

"Woah! Get some!"

 

"My eyes are no longer innocent!"

 

"Shut up, Rúmil!"

 

"Are you using tongue? Or teeth? Or both?"

 

"Not helping, Orophin!"

 

Faendes laughed and dragged poor Haldir away before his brothers embarrassed him even further, their cackles still echoing behind them. Pulling her husband behind a mallorn tree, Faendes kissed Haldir again before she spoke again with a playful gleam in her eyes.

 

"I have one more activity that we can do without your brothers disturbing us.", she whispered. "But for this, we need the largest shield you can find. It has to be big enough for two elves."

 

"A shield? Mankoi?", Haldir blinked.

 

"Just get one and follow me. You'll enjoy this last activity, I guarantee!", Faendes nodded enthusiastically. "You're enjoying yourself so far and I want to show you this final activity."

 

Deciding to not question his wife's strange request, Haldir headed into the armory and grabbed one of the largest shields there.

 

 

Satisfied with the size, Faendes took Haldir to the top of the highest hill in all of Lothlórien and turned the shield upside down.

 

 

"Get on.", Faendes told Haldir as she pointed to the shield.

 

"Lle lakwenien?!", Haldir's eyes were wide when he figured out what his wife was planning to do.

 

"Just trust me! It'll be fun!", Faendes clapped her hands together and stared at her husband with big pleading eyes.

 

Haldir unsurely sat down on the shield before Faendes planted herself right in front of him and leaned forward, the shield tipping over the snowy ledge slowly but surely.

 

"Here we go!", Faendes squealed happily as the shield shot off downhill.

 

 

** "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" **

 

** "WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!" **

 

 

Haldir's cry of terror and Faendes' squeal of joy echoed throughout Lothlórien as they slid down the hill at breakneck speed, weaving around the mallorn trees and spraying snow along the path. Haldir clung onto Faendes tightly as the rushing wind whipped their long golden hair back, the morning sun glinting off their luscious locks and making their hair seem like a field of buttercups blowing in the breeze.

Once the shield hit bottom, the two were thrown off and they landed safely in a thick pile of snow. Faendes laughed happily as Haldir tried to calm his racing heart down, adrenaline still pumping furiously in his veins. He was terrified, but the fear felt incredible all the same - he couldn't believe it, but Faendes was right: he loved it!

Haldir became aware of Faendes clambering onto his lap and sitting there with the widest grin on her face. He was once again reminded of how he fell in love with her - it was her seemingly boundless amounts of energy and her childlike wonder for even the smallest of things that made him smile. He truly was lucky to have her as his mate.

 

"Amin mela lle, Faendes, meleth nîn.", Haldir smiled warmly as he pulled Faendes down for a gentle kiss.

 

"Ar amin mela lle, Haldir, meleth nîn.", Faendes smiled back sweetly as she cupped Haldir's cheeks in her hands.

.

.

.

"...This isn't exactly a room, you guys."

 

"DAMMIT, OROPHIN!!!"

 

"...You're not making elflings out here, are you?"

 

"RÚMIL!!!"

 

 

_** The End ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Elleons - male elves (singular is elleon - male elf)  
> "Quel amrun" - "Good morning"  
> "Meleth nîn" - "My love"  
> "Mani naa ta?" - "What is it?"  
> "Yee! Tua amin!" - "Eek! Help me!"  
> "Sii'!" - "Now!"  
> "Rima ten'ta!" - "Run for it!"  
> "Tampa, toron!" - "Stop, brother!"  
> "Mankoi?" - "Why?"  
> "Lle lakwenien?!" - "Are you joking?!"  
> "Amin mela lle" - "I love you"
> 
> Name generated from: http://elf.namegeneratorfun.com/  
> Elvish words sourced from: http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm & http://folk.uib.no/hnohf/vocab.htm
> 
> Disclaimer: Nobody, except the female OC in this story, belongs to me (although I wish they did, dammit...). Credits goes to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien for his incredible stories and awesome characters.  
> Pictures also do not belong to me; credits to all the original owners.


End file.
